Not My Prince Charming
by Ember McLain
Summary: Beck and Jade are now history. Jade is heartbroken, even if she won't show it. Andre learns a shocking secret about the fearsome Jade West. Who will Jade choose? The boy she has loved for so many years? Or the boy who helped her through a heartbreak? Bade Jandre Cade Friendship Rated M for self harm
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading some really depressing Bade stories and I felt like writing a story, so here I am. **

**Before you read this, this will have mentions of self harm and cutting. In future chapters, it may actually have cutting in it. If you self harm, or may have a relapse, please do not read this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

Beck and Jade. The enigma couple of Hollywood Arts. No one thought they would last. They thought Beck would get tired of her sarcastic remarks. They thought Jade would grow sick of the way he tried to control her. But Beck found her witty comments endearing. And Jade loved Beck's calm attitude. They complimented each other. They were dysfunctional in the best way possible. But all good things must come to an end.

"I am going to walk out there, and count to ten. If I get to ten, and you're not out there, I'm going home. And we're over!" Jade declared, storming out of the house.

"1!"

_"Say you love me?"_

"2!"

_"Magic word?"_

"3!"

_"Please?"_

"4!"

_"I love you."_

"5!"

_"Tell me something you like."_

"6!"

_"Like? Or love?"_

"7!"

_"Love."_

"8!"

_"You."_

"9!"

_"You love me again."_

"...10..."

_"Who said I stopped?"_

He had stopped. He had stopped loving her. Who knew for how long? Jade reached out for the door handle. No. Beck didn't want her. He didn't love her. If she opened the door, she would only humiliate herself further. Dejectedly, the girl trudged through the pouring rain towards her car. She didn't care that her mascara was streaming down her face. She didn't care that she was soaked to the bone. She didn't care. Because he had stopped.

Beck had stopped loving her.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"Jadey!" Cat threw her arms around her best friend the minute she walked through the door the next day. Jade melted into the embrace for a moment, before violently pushing her off.

"Ugh!" she grumbled. But her actions and words lacked their usual venom.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Cat sympathised.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm fine." Jade snapped. It was a lie, she knew it. Cat saw right through her façade.

"Jadey, you can't just shut out your emotions." she urged. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well what the point of letting them out? You just end up getting hurt." The previous night, Jade had cried her eyes out. She hadn't slept a wink. How could she?

Beck had told her he'd never leave her.

He had told her he'd never hurt her.

He told her that he loved her.

He lied.

* * *

"Oof!" Andre huffed as he collided with another person. He crashed to the ground, his electric keyboard tumbling down with him. Rubbing his head, he glanced up to see who he had bumped into. A few feet away, Jade was lying in a similar position to him. Eyes wide, he quickly regained his composure and apologised profusely.

"Jade! I'm so sorry! I'll watch where I'm going next time!" Jade gave him an exasperated look and got up.

"Relax, I'm not going to bite you or anything." she grumbled. Andre gave an awkward laugh.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Well... see ya." he backed away nervously, noticing a sharp pair of scissors sticking out of the girl's boot. He turned around before stopping. Beck had dropped him off at school, but now he had no ride back home.

"Uh... Jade?" he called her back. She turned around, brow raised expectantly.

"Yeah?"

"Um... do you... can I... uh... you know..."

"Get on with it..."

"Can I... um... get a ride home with you?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure." she beckoned for Andre to follow as they made their way to the parking lot.

The two slid into the car and Jade started it up. Jade bit her lip.

"Hey, since my house is closer, can I stop there for a moment? Just to drop something off quickly?" she requested.

'Don't bite the hand that feeds you Andre." Andre warned himself internally. 'Especially if that hand belongs to Jade West.'

"Oh! Sure, no problem."

The rest of the car ride was silent. With occasional clearing of the throat, and awkward glances.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a minute." Jade instructed. Andre nodded and complied. A minute passed. Then two. And three. After waiting for a whole 15 minutes, Andre grew concerned. Despite his fear of the dark girl, he decided to enter the house and look for her.

"Jade?" he called, passing through the ornately decorated mahogany doors. No answer. Andre took in his surroundings. A chandelier hung high above him, dangling from the high ceiling. A smooth marble floor lay below him, furnished with intricate floral designs. The house, or mansion was indeed impressive. Andre was dazzled by the beautiful interior of the West household, but he quickly remembered the task at hand. Biting back a burst of fear, he compelled himself to climb up the stairs where he assumed Jade would be.

"Jade?" he called again. Again, there was no reply. To his left, there was a black door with the word: Jade, neatly inscribed in turquoise lettering. Andre reached out. His hand rested on the handle, should he? Jade would most likely kill him. Correction, she _would_ kill him. No doubt about it. He considered running away. Running home instead of waiting for Jade. But curiosity got the better of him. He swung open the door. The sight that greeted him shocked him to the core.

Jade sat against her dresser. Her sleeve was rolled up to reveal her pale forearm. In her right hand, she held up a gleaming swiss knife, ready to slice.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review! Sorry it's short!**

**~ Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this story is going to have more than one chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I raised the blade high above my arm. I loved the way it glinted in the chandelier light. This pattern felt so natural to me. It relaxed me. It helped me through the pain. I needed it. I was just about to slice my skin when-

"Jade! Don't!" I looked up in shock. Andre rushed to my side. He crouched down beside me and grabbed my wrists firmly. For a moment I just stared in shock. Then I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the car." I rebuked him.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I didn't." he shot back.

"Let go of my arm." I demanded. He shook his head firmly.

"No."

"Let go of my arm." I repeated, my voice raising.

"No! I can't let you do this." he attempted to pry the blade from my grip. I tightened my grasp.

"No! Andre! Stop!" we struggled for the small swiss knife. Eventually, Andre managed to snatch it out of my hands.

"Give it back! No! Please! I need it!" I pleaded. Ugh, I hated begging, but I needed the knife. It was my only source of relief.

"Jade..." Andre attempted to calm me down.

"Give it!" I screeched. He placed his hand on my shoulder, but I shook him off.

"Jade, Jade!" he shook my shoulders firmly and I glared into his eyes.

"What!" I shrieked.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked, calmly.

"How long has what been going on?" I feigned ignorance. He rolled his eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about." he sighed. "How long?" I tried to avoid his gaze. "Jade, you can tell me."

"A week and a half." I mumbled, looking down at the carpet. Out of the corner of my eye, Andre stiffened visibly.

"A week and a half?" he repeated in shock. He glared at the floor. "It's because of Beck isn't it?" he grumbled. I turned to look at him.

"Andre-"

"That jerk!" his voice began to raise. I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Beck and Andre were best friends. And since when did Andre start caring about me?

"Andre, it's alright..." I tried to calm him.

"Alright? Jade! This is not alright! You shouldn't be hurting yourself because of Beck! I mean-" I hated crying. I never cried. Ever! For a moment, I didn't realise why Andre had stopped his rant. I realised my body was shaking. I could hear the sound of crying. No, Andre wasn't crying. These were the sounds of feminine sobs. Ugh! Pull yourself together Jade! You can't cry in front of Andre!

"Shh... I'm sorry I yelled Jade, I shouldn't have been yelling while you were so upset." Andre rubbed my back in sympathy. For a while, we just sat like that. I hadn't realised how much time had passed. I checked the clock.

"11:00?" I muttered. Andre raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Oh... chizz." I heard him mutter. "Well, Jade... I know this is kind of awkward, but... you know, since I'm already here... can I sleep over at your place?" he requested. I mustered a small smile.

"Yeah, sure. I have a guest bedroom that you can use." Jade offered. Andre smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks." he grinned. As he walked out the door, his mind was still fuzzy from all that he had to process. Jade West, cutting? Crying?

Poor Jade.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I want to get to the next chapter.**

**~ Isabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't really have anything to say here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Is it just me? Or have Jade and Andre gotten a lot closer. They walk to class together, they sit next to each other at lunch. Last time I checked, Andre was terrified of Jade.

I watch as Jade slides out of Andre's car. Now they were riding to school together too? What next? Are they going to move in together? Not that I'm jealous. I'm never jealous. But... then what's this burning sensation I feel whenever I see them together?

"Hey, Andre." I smile at my best friend. Did I imagine it? Or did his eyes flash with resentment before he responded.

"Oh, hi Beck." he forces a smile. His voice sounds cold and aloof. What was going on with him?

"Um... yeah. So, you wanna hang out after school?" I offer.

"Can't. Sorry." He doesn't sound very sorry. "Working on a project with Jade." I tried to hide it, but I'm pretty sure he notices. My tone changes to one similar to his.

"Oh... You two have gotten pretty close." I note. He gives a curt nod. Okay, seriously! What is up with him?

"Yeah. She's actually a great person once you get past her tough girl exterior. But I guess you didn't seem to acknowledge that." Andre spits. What? It had taken me years to break down Jade's walls. And then suddenly Andre gives her a ride to school and their all buddy buddy? What did he mean I didn't acknowledge it? Of course I did! Hadn't I? I opened my mouth to respond, but Andre pushes past me. I stare after him. What has gotten into my best friend?

* * *

**Andre's POV**

I shove past Beck and walk over to Jade.

"Hey." I greet her. She turns her attention to me.

"Hey, Dre." she smiles. Yes, Jade West smiled. A small, minuscule smile, but a smile none the less. I wasn't lying when I told off Beck. She really isn't that bad a girl, once you push past her façade. Beck had managed to get past her walls, but then he went and broke her heart. That jerk.

"You ready for class?" I grin. She nods, closing her locker. And as we walked off to class, I couldn't help but think...

'Beck was an idiot for leaving her.'

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Thanks, Dre." I grin as we slid out of the car. This had become a daily routine. Andre stuck by me every second of the day. He'd drive me to school, then he'd walk me to classes and drive me home. Sometimes he even sleeps over. I dig through my purse for my keys.

"Hey Jade," Andre called me back. I turn to him.

"Yeah?" Andre frowns.

"How come I haven't seen your parents around? It's only ever you and your brother." My eyes widen. Chizz. He was catching on.

"I told you, they're on a business trip." I counter, quickly covering up.

"It's been a month! When are they going to get back?" Andre cries incredulously. I scramble for an answer.

"You know, soon." I improvised. 'Smooth, West.' I scold myself. Andre's gaze bore into me.

"Jade..." he called, softly. I look away. Avoiding his gaze. "Jade, their not really on a business trip. Are they?" he guessed. I bit my lip.

"You can't tell anyone! Okay?" I pleaded. He steps closer to me.

"Jade, where are they?" My shoulders slump.

"I... I don't know." I admit. "Th- they left two years ago. I've given up on believing that they'll come back. Wherever they are, they're still paying the bills. But..." I trailed off.

"Jade... You're only 17. You can't stay here by yourself." Andre chastise. I huffed.

"Well, I've been doing it for 2 years." I snap back. He rolls his eyes.

"And you shouldn't have been. You can stay at my place from now on. I'm sure my parents will understand." I was taken aback.

"What about Will?" I protest.

"Bring him. I'll pick you up tonight at 7." Andre concludes. Leaving no room for argument. I huff in indignation as he walks away. Oh well, looks like I'm moving in with Andre.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

My eyes light up as Jade and Andre walk through the doors. Jade _and_ Andre... My smile dissipates. I feel my stomach churning, for a reason unknown. I shrug away the strange sensation and walk up to them.

"Jade! Andre!" I greet them.

"Hey, Muchacha!"

"What?"

I roll my Jade's blunt greeting. But my smile remains. Although I feel it slipping when I see how close the two are standing. What is wrong with me? I push the feeling away once more.

"Wanna come over this afternoon?" I offer. "Everyone else is coming!" I urged. Andre's eyes darken. Hmm, strange.

"Beck's gonna be there?" he inquires. I furrow my eyebrows. Why does his tone seem so... un-Andre like?

"Uh... yeah. Why?" I cock an eyebrow. Andre snorts and looks away. Okay... Andre is really out of wonk. Beck's his best friend right? So why is he being so cold? Jade rolls her eyes, and lightly nudges him.

"Yeah, whatever. We'll be there."

"Great!" See you there!" I grin. But once again, my smile seems forced. Why do I feel so upset that Jade was agreeing for the both of them? I watch as they walk off. And my smile dissipates.

What is this burning feeling in my gut?

* * *

**Cat's POV**

My shoulders slump. Where is Jadey? She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago! Phooey! If she doesn't show up, how am I gonna get to Tori's? Oh! Look! It's the neighbour's cat!

"Hi! What are you doing out so late, Artemis?" I giggle as I bend down to stroke the silver kitten. She hisses and jumps on me. Wow, her nails are really sharp. Hehe! I think she likes me!

"Cat? What are you doing?" I hear a voice behind me. I spin around. Ooh! It's Jadey!

"Jadey! You're here!" I squeal. I drop Artemis and she makes a whimpering sound as she hits the ground. Oops! I rush to my best friend. And then I pout. "You were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!" Jade bites her lip.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to pick up Andre from his piano class." she explained. Oh... well, I guess its all happy now! Right?

"Sorry 'bout that, 'Lil Red!" Andre pipes up from the front seat. I smile.

"It's okay!" I jump into the back seat. Phooey, I like sitting in the front. Jadey drives off towards Tori's house. Jade and Andre are talking the whole time. Aww, usually I get to talk to Jadey during car rides. She's been hanging out with Andre more than me. Oh my gosh! What if Jade's mad at me? What if we're not besties anymore? No! Jade's been _my_ best friend since kindergarden! Not Andre's!

"Cat!" I hear Jade call. I look up. Yeah?

"We're here." she announces. I bounce up in excitement. Yay! I squeal and jump out of the car. We walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. Hehe! Ding dong! Ding dong! Tori opens the door.

"Hi!" I laugh, running into the house. Tori's house is nice. But there's not enough pink. I love sleepovers. Jade and I always have sleepovers. It's so much fun! We eat popcorn and watch movies. Then we just keep singing until we lose our voices! Ooh! Look! Robbie and Beck are already here!

"So what are you guys doing?" Andre asks.

"They're sitting in a circle." I point to where Tori, Beck, and Robbie were sitting. Can't Andre see for himself? Maybe he has bad eyesight. Then why doesn't he get glasses? Why is everyone looking at me like that?

"Whatty?" I ask. Andre opens his mouth to speak. Then closes it again. Ooh! He looks like a fish! Jade leans over and whispers something. They both laugh. See? Andre's trying to steal my best friend! Hmph!

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Jade, Andre and Cat arrive together. _Together._ I sigh.

"So, now that we're all here... What are we gonna do?" I ask.

"We could play truth or dare." Robbie offers. We glance around, uncertainly.

"What? Interrogation or Humiliation? Are you in 6th grade or something?" Jade snaps. I hold back a chuckle. Robbie's face falls.

"Seven minutes in heaven?" Andre pipes up. Oh, he would just _love_ that, wouldn't he? Being locked in a room with Jade... all alone, and- I give my head a little shake. I notice that around me, everyone is agreeing. I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Seven minutes in heaven... Well, its not the worst game in the world. And we don't exactly have anything else to do. Why not?

"Let's all write down our names on a piece of paper and put them in a hat." I suggest. We all scribble down our names, and I get a hat from Trina's room. We shake around the 6 slips of paper and I grab two by random.

"Beck and... Jade..."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

An awkward silence falls over the group. Beck and Jade? In the same room? Even if it's only for seven minutes, that is not a good idea. A couple months ago? They probably would have started making out. But now...

Andre glowers at his once best friend. Jade glares silently at the floor. Cat and Robbie shuffle, uncomfortably. Tori just stands there, unsure what to do. Finally, she decides to speak.

"Maybe we should just pick another-" But she is cut off by Jade.

"No, no, let's just get this over with..." she grumbles. The group is stunned into silence. Jade rolls her eyes. "What? Yeah, we broke up! But I can't just ignore him forever." she snaps. Andre reaches out.

"Jade, are you sure..." he falls into silence. The two have a silent conversation. And once again, they leave the others feeling very uncomfortable. Finally, Jade turns the stairs. She looks back expectantly.

"Well? You coming?"

* * *

**And that is all for today! What'd you think? Love? Hate? Please review!**

**~ Isabelle**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I really don't want to be the kind of author that just abandons a story. But I've lost inspiration for this story. I do think it has some potential, so if anyone wants to adopt it, please PM me. Thanks.**


End file.
